


Full Camp

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fucking, Marathon Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Relationships: Link/Bokoblins, Link/Lizalfos (Legend of Zelda), Link/Moblin(s) (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Slut of the Wild [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Kudos: 20





	Full Camp

Being fucked by a few of each monster was thing, but going to a camp full of bokoblins, lizalfos and moblins was stupid. Link put on a special mask that confused all of them into accepting him. He hesitated before walking over. The bokoblins walked over first, taking in his naked body. One of them pinched his nipple and he bit his lip. It didn't take long for them to start fucking his mouth and ass. He moaned around the two cocks in his mouth as three fucked his hole. After some time, two lizalfos came over, one licking his nipples and the other licking his cock. He was a mess already and soon he was cumming over and over again.  
As the sun set, two moblins walked over and grunted. They pushed the others away and grabbed Link. One pushed into his mouth and the other into his ass. He groaned as the fucked him into the night, cumming in him several times. Having grown tired of them, they sat close and pushed him onto both of their cocks at once. Link bit his lip as he was stretched open. They fucked him until the sun started to rise. They dropped him and Link lied there, drifting off.  
He woke up to the feeling of a tongue in his ass. Link whined as he was tongue fucked, the tongue teasing his insides. He came weakly and they drew more to him.  
This went on for several days, the monsters taking turns fucking him day and night. Finally after a week, he was able to sneak away.


End file.
